Adiós a una amiga
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: los ojos de Siri Tachi se cierran y es hora de darle en ultimo adiós en su entierro. Traduccion de Farewell to a Friend. Reviews plis! 2º cap. la vision de Siri...
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera traducción, no sean duros, si?

**Adiós a una amiga**

_By: vsztym_

_Traducido por: Ireth Isilra_

Miró el fuego crecer. Su capa se movía hacia todos lados. Solo miraba hacia el frente, no podía ver a la gente que la rodeaba.

"_No puedo creer que se haya ido. Ella era tan divertida. Extrañaré los duelos de lightsaber y los secretos que Obi-Wan le contaba. Yo jamás supe que había tenido un osito llamado Teddy. Siempre me miraba. Ella me gustaba, desde entonces la complací en todo. No puedo creer que hubo un tiempo que no me gustó. Ella fue una buena amiga de Obi-Wan y… mía. No tengo muchos amigos en el Templo y ahora he perdido a una."_

……………………………………………………………

Vio las llamas flamear sobre el cuerpo de su Maestra. Deseaba haber estado en esa misión, deseaba haber estado con ella cuando murió.

"_Estoy agradecido de que el Consejo me deje estar aquí. No puedo creer que este muerta. No la veía hace años, aun así… no he parado de pensar en ella. Me enseño tanto. Le debo tanto. Espero que se alegre de que haya venido. Se cuanto se entristecerá cuando deje la Orden. Quisiera que supiera que jamás desee decepcionarla. Solo espero que se sienta orgullosa de mi."_

……………………………………………………………

Ella miro como el cuerpo de su amiga se quemaba. Frente a ella estaba la muchacha que la había desafiado una y cada vez. Esa era la muchacha a la que había querido como a una hija.

"_Siri. Extrañare en tiempo que pasamos juntas. Recuerdo cuando te tome como mi padawan, estabas tan insegura de ti y de tus habilidades. Creciste como una buena caballera Jedi y estoy orgullosa de haberte conocido. Celebraremos tu vida, Siri Tachi. Y te extrañare querida"_

……………………………………………………………

"_Siri, mi amiga, mi amada. No puedo creer que te fuiste. No lo aceptare. Se que de debo celebrar tu vida… pero el dolor de perderte es demasiado grande. Desde que éramos niños, te amé. Pero tú ya sabías eso. Aunque dijimos que enterraríamos nuestros sentimientos, estaban ahí. Los sentía. Se que intentaste ocultarlos. No dejo de preguntarme si tomamos la decisión correcta hace veinte años. En ese tiempo, Qui-Gon parecía tan correcto. El dijo que sería más fácil dejarte ir que dejar a los Jedis. Ambos sabíamos que era verdad, aunque no quisiéramos creerlo. Pero debí haberte escuchado. Debimos haber encontrado la manera. Yoda dijo que el Consejo no cambiaría las reglas, a menos de que la galaxia entera cambiara. Así era, te lo dijiste a ti misma. Los Jedis no se convierten en generales en las guerras. Habríamos podido intentar una vez más. Te extraño Siri. No puedo seguir adelante se ti. Necesito de tu ingenio, de tu valor y… de tus consejos. Generalmente no me agradaban tus consejos, pero a menudo, tenias la razón. No me dejes Siri, no puedo vivir sin ti._

Y como las llamas quemaron, una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Obi-Wan como diciendo adiós a la mujer que amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien… quería agradecer a Lady Padme por su review: linda espero poder seguir haciendo traducciones en donde aparezca Siri. Así que no será la última vez que me veas…

**Adiós a una amiga**

_By: vsztym_

_Traducido por: Ireth Isilra_

_Que sensación tan extraña. No puedo explicarla. Como se podría explicar que estoy mirando mi cuerpo quemarse y que estoy mirando a esos por los que preocupe antes de morir. No pueden verme. O eso fue lo que Qui-Gon me dijo. Pero yo puedo verlos._

_Adi, siempre tan agraciada como siempre. Cualquiera aquí pensaría que no te importa. Pero yo se que mi muerte probablemente la ha partido en dos. Ahora ella no podrá llamarme "padawan" nunca mas._

_Y Ferus. Que hace él aquí? Nunca supe que el Consejo deje a alguien que dejó la Orden venir para un servicio fúnebre. Como sea que lo hayas hecho, estoy contenta. Es bueno saber que aún te preocupas por loa Jedis… y por mi. Me gustaría pensar que esto lo ayudara a crecer._

_Obi-Wan. Ese hombre es la razón por la que le pedí ayuda a Qui-Gon. Tenía que verlo una vez más. No podía morir sin decirle un verdadero adiós. Mis ultimas palabras hacia él no debieron ser "no te preocupes tanto". Debí haber dicho "te amo". Eso era lo que necesitaba ser dicho. Evitamos esas palabras por ser padawans. Pero fuimos idiotas al tenerlas y no usarlas. Debí haberle dicho eso, en tantas palabras._

_Mi muerte casi lo mata. Estaba allí con él después de muerta. No puedo explicarlo. Tengo, al parecer la capacidad de proyectarme incluso después de mi muerte. Como Qui-Gon lo explicó? pero, estoy agradecida de la capacidad que tengo. Obi-Wan pudo ser parte del Lado Oscuro si no hubiera lo detenido de matar a ese caza-recompensa. _

_Un día estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo sé. Qui-Gon y Thal están juntos ahora, y un día Obi-Wan y yo estaremos juntos, de nuevo._

_Deseo ir hasta él y decirle que no me he ido, que NUNCA lo dejaré._

_Una mano toca mi hombro, yo doy vuelta la cara hacia Qui-Gon. Él sonríe y me dice que es tiempo de irse. Entristezco mientas me descoloro en azul._

Fin

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, fue hecho con mucho cariño para uds.


End file.
